The present invention relates to an immersion tube for a cyclone, comprised of a plurality of rings arranged atop one another, wherein each of the rings is comprised of a plurality of plate-shaped segments.
Immersion tubes in cyclones serve to remove the lighter volatile components along the axis of the cyclone in an upward direction without impeding the upward flow by the tangentially incoming medium. In order to provide optimal flow conditions within the cyclones, the size of the immersion tube must be adapted to the dimensions of the cyclone. Such adaptations cannot be performed with known immersion tubes because they are with respect to their construction and shape especially designed for a certain cyclone type.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an immersion tube for a cyclone which is suitable for adaptation to differently sized cyclones designs and in which individual components can be easily replaced .